


盯

by Achi1013



Category: ONEUS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achi1013/pseuds/Achi1013
Summary: 啥也没有，又短又尬
Kudos: 3





	盯

金建学不常和李抒澔接吻。  
倒也不是不喜欢，他的唇很软，偶尔咬着着舔舐的时候像是要融化在舌尖上，又比雨夜的云朵要重一分。  
但那两片唇瓣之间总是吐出让人哑口无言的神奇字句来，笑起来又明媚单纯得像晕了光，接吻的时候安静无言的唇齿总让人觉得不该用在此时此地。  
于是又在盯着那两片唇瓣看。  
“啊…好烦躁…”  
摄影机挪开，没等李抒澔反应过来，就被推挤进杂物间的墙角里，纸箱的角硌在侧腰与胯骨之间，正想往出挤挤就被压回去叼住了下唇吮住，离开的时候还发狠似的咬了一下。  
唇齿相离，头正过来，阴影却反而变大了一点笼住了眼睛，看不清对方的表情，只感觉到气息呼在脖颈上，对方的声音和气息一样让人发痒。  
“哥以后少说点话吧。”


End file.
